


Blue and Red

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind!john Egbert, Blindness, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Blind!John/Dave) Dave starts to volunteer at a Clinic for the visually impaired, and accidently starts to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Red

You finally found a place you could volunteer at to get your high school volunteering hours. You got accepted to help out at the clinic for the visually impaired just a couple blocks away from your apartment.

You are walking home from school one day and trying to make polite chit-chat with Karkat, who tagged along because his house is in the direction of the clinic anyways.

“Oh, so you finally found a place that would like your help Dave? At least all the people you will be helping are too blind to see your ugly mug anyway.” Karkat joked when you told him about your new volunteer position.

“Woah, fuck off man!” you said as you slugged him in the arm. Then you quickly continued, “Anyways I have to run, I really don’t want to be late on the first day.”

~

You make it to the clinic in time, without even breaking a sweat (or your cool). You enter and take a deep breath and look around at your surroundings. You are in the seating area, which isn’t decorated and very bland. The walls are lined with sun-bleached red chairs, and a small television is on the wall in the far corner.

“I would assume you are Dave Strider, correct?” A voice behind you startles you into turning around.

“Yes ma’am, I am Dave Strider. Nice to meet you.” You reply with an even voice. The lady smiles widely.

“I’m doctor Feferi Peixes. You are starting your volunteering today, right?” You nod. “First, I ask that you help clean up around here. It is getting a little messy, unfortunately.” She looks around the room. You just nod your head again, and when she looks back at you she has lost her worried look and is smiling again.

“Ok! I will show you the cleaning supplies, and then you can get started. If you need anything, just call for me or Kanaya, our secretary. That reminds me! After you are done sweeping, Kanaya might need some help cleaning and organizing, too!” Again Feferi is rambling as she disappears into another room.

She comes back with a broom and a dustpan, and you get to work.

After sweeping for a bit, you are sweeping the pile of dirt that had accumulated on to the dustpan when you are smacked in the ass with a cane.

“Oh my gosh! I am really sorry, I didn’t know there was going to be someone there! I mean, normally there isn’t anything or anyone there.” The cane’s holder is quickly apologizing.

“Oh. No worries man, I mean, you are kind of, um, visually impaired.” You stifle a laugh, because that would be rude. The boy in front of you visibly relaxes and you see his face break out into a smile.

“Well, my name is John Egbert! Sorry for that, again. How embarrassing!” John laughs, still smiling. You smirk, even though he can’t see it.

“I’m Dave Strider. I just started volunteering here, so when you come you might see me around.”

He starts laughing a bit louder. “I won’t be able to see you silly, I am blind!” You gasp and you slap your hand over your mouth. Wow, this is embarrassing.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it to be rude in anyway, I promise.” You apologize. John’s laughing has stopped, the only thing remaining is his smile.

“Anyways, I just thought it would be worth mentioning that we go to school together.” You nod your head, but then remember he can’t see you.

“Oh! Yeah, that’s why you seemed familiar. Anyways, I’ll see you around alright? I have to finish cleaning up.” You look down at what used to be a small pile of dirt. It is now all over the place from when you got a surprise smack in the ass.

“Alrighty! I’m just going to, uh, sign in and then take a seat.” You think there might be a slight blush on his face. You are definitely not blushing at that thought, nope.

John goes to the front desk, where he quietly talks to Kanaya for a bit. He then carefully makes his way into the sitting room, picking the chair closest to the television to sit in.

You finally get all the dirt on to the dustpan as Feferi calls John to the back rooms for his testing. Quickly, and this time not hitting you, he follows Feferi to the back rooms.

The rest of the time you spend volunteering today you silently sweep all around the clinic, sweeping in behind Kanaya’s desk, the currently unused testing rooms with the intimidating equipment, and the washrooms all while John’s smile and light blush is on your mind.

***

Oh how you hate being blind.

You get really sad when you hear your group of friends talking about the newest movie that came out, or the amazing art exhibit they got to go to. Also, when they are all hyped about the long anticipated first football game of the new season, all you can do is wish that you were in that game.

If you weren’t blind, you probably would have tried out for as many sports teams as possible.

The only special talent you have is playing the piano. Your dad was so insistent on teaching you, and he was so patient and kind while you were just starting. Now you can play almost flawlessly, making up your own songs or repeating note patterns your dad taught you.

You are definitely more confident in yourself while your fingers are playing a soothing melody on the ivories. It doesn’t matter if you are blind or not.

Ever since Dave started volunteering at the clinic a couple weeks ago, he has been trying to hang out with you at school more. Dave sits and chats with you at lunch. He has even made friends with people in your little group of friends, which is nice. But he definitely pays more attention to you, though.

It feels as though he is letting off waves of happiness when he is hanging out with you, and that makes your heart beat faster and your stomach do loop-dee-loops.

It feels too weird to say that you are falling for Dave, but you are.

You really like how he doesn’t care that you are blind. And even though he has a cool exterior, you can see to the big softie at his core.

After school lets out, it is time to go to another appointment at the clinic.

“Hey Dave!” Dave lets out a little noise of recognition that means he heard you. “I have an appointment today, and you are going to volunteer, right? Would you mind walking me there? My dad is busy today.” You’re kind of blushing. Why does Dave make you so flustered?

“Yeah, sure. I can do that.” You smile, because you can hear his smile in his voice.

With a “thank you” and a “you’re welcome” in response you both set off to the clinic in a comfortable silence.

When you both arrive to the clinic, he says a short greeting to Kanaya and goes to a back room to put away his belongings, and you go up to Kanaya and sign in.

“Hello Kanaya! Nice to see you. I’m here for my appointment.” You say cheerfully with a smile.

“Hello, John. Good to see you too. I see you and Dave are becoming great friends.” You can hear a teasing tone in her voice, and you simply gawk at her and blush.

“Y-yeah!” you stutter out, and you can hear her chuckle.

“Alright, John. Just sit and wait in the sitting room and Feferi will be out as soon as possible.” You quickly make your way over to a chair and hope your blush goes away.

***

“Ugh, I am so tired. I feel like my legs are going to fall off. John, carry me home.” You whine. Volunteering takes a lot out of you! Today you had to act as the messenger between Feferi, Kanaya, and Eridan, another doctor at the clinic.

“Ah, but Dave, I would probably walk out into the middle of the road by accident and kill us both!” John laughs as you just complain more.

“Oh hey, John.” You turn to him. “I heard that you can play piano. I was wondering if I could hear you play one time? I mean, if you want to.”

His mouth makes a small “o”, and you can see he is blushing again. He sure does blush a lot!

“O-ok! Yeah! I can even play for you tonight, if you would like. And also if you are allowed to stay out, of course.” He has turned to face you, even though he can’t see you. He is smiling so wide it looks like his face could split in two.

“Yeah, I can come over. That would be great!” This is really quite exciting. You may mix songs that are more from the club scene, but you actually really like classical music that consists of piano and string instruments. And this will be John’s music on top of that.

It feels too weird to say that you are falling for John, but you are.

All his mannerisms are adorable, and he is always smiling. Or blushing. He puts on a strong face in public when it comes to his disability, but you know that on top of that it is one of his biggest self-esteem factors. You want to make sure that he knows he is still as great as can be, blindness and all.

~

Both of you arrive at John’s house, and he tells you his dad isn’t home yet. He invites you in, and he turns on a couple lights. His house feels warm and cozy. Bigger than your apartment, that is for sure. He drops his bag, and you follow suit.

“The piano is in the smaller sitting room. Follow me.” He guides you through the hall, and turns in to the first door on the left.

You both enter a dark room. It has a balcony attached, and through the French doors the pale moonlight is filtering in. You can also see there is an almost magical view of the meadow behind the house from the balcony. The grand piano sits against the left wall. A couch sits against the right wall. The walls are decorated with family photos, many depicting John with his father. The biggest one is an old, black and white photo of a very beautiful women, and from what you have heard that is John’s nana.

John sits on the piano bench, and gestures you sit with him. His fingers are almost touching the keys when he hesitates.

“Dave… You know what I just noticed?” Your heart is pounding in your chest. Your throat goes dry.

“What?” you reply simply.

“Well, I just noticed that I don’t know what you look like.”

“Oh.” The fact that he doesn’t know what you look like kind of slipped your mind. “Well… I have light blonde hair. It’s practically white. I have long bangs that fall into my face. I have pale skin that burns really easily in the summer. And I… I have red eyes, actually.” John’s mouth opens slightly. “Yeah I know, it’s really freaky and all but-“

“No, Dave, I think they actually sound really beautiful.”

You blush and make a squeaking noise and John hides his face away in embarrassment, blushing a deep red that rivals your eyes.

Time stands still as you both don’t move.

“Dave-“

“John can I kiss you?” As you say this, he is hiding behind his hands again, making small noises of embarrassment. Ever so slowly he reveals his face and nods, a little smile on his face.

You let out a shaky breath you didn’t know you were holding. You quickly remove you shades, placing them carefully on the little table beside the piano. You also remove John’s glasses, too.

You have never seen his eyes before, because he is always wearing his glasses just like you. You gasp a little. His eyes are the most stunning shade of blue, and they seem to glow as the moonlight coming from outside hits them.

“John… Your eyes are beautiful.” He brings his hands to his face again. You honest to god giggle like a little girl. “John, you’re too cute. Stop it.” He is laughing now, too.

You take both of his hands gently into your own. His eyes widen a bit. His mouth falls slack. You then use one hand to tilt his chin, and you slowly close the distance between both of you.

Your lips softly meet John’s slightly chapped lips. You can feel his warm breath against your face. He intertwines his fingers with your fingers that are still holding his hand. His free arm wraps around your neck, his fingers playing with the short hairs on the nape of your neck. He is making small needy sounds as he presses his lips harder to yours. Your heart is beating loudly in your ears.

You both pull back for a second, to get your bearings. You are both breathing heavier now. His lips are a deeper red now, from the kissing. His face is also red again. His unseeing eyes blink a couple times, and then he gives you a shaky smile.

“I, uh, really enjoyed that. Yeah. We should do that again, please-“ he begins and you cut him off, taking the invitation to kiss him again.

This time when you claim his lips, the kiss is deeper. You hold his face with both of your hands, feeling the warmth in his cheeks. He moves closer to you, putting both of his hands on your hips. He opens his mouth for you, and you move from licking and sucking on his lips to pressing your tongue against his. You both moan at the contact, and he melts into you. You suck on his tongue, and he tastes amazing.

You finish the kiss with a light nibble on his lips. You pull away and you look at him again. His eyes are heavy-lidded, and, if possible, his face is redder than before. His heavy breathing is still washing over your face in warm waves.

“Just so you know, you look hot as hell right now.” You smirk as he hides away again in embarrassment.

“Dave!” He whines as he lightly hits your shoulder, and you just chuckle.

“Is it too much to ask you if you will still play for me?” You ask softly, all joking aside. He gives you a small, intimate smile.

“Yes, I think I will.”

He begins to play a soft, upbeat melody that sounds just like how you are feeling right now. You press a soft kiss to his cheek and he gives you his signature, face-splitting grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Also view on tumblr: http://goldenbattleship.tumblr.com/post/59704765049/blue-and-red
> 
> I just have to say, I don't think i write kissing all that well? Anyhoo, thanks for reading (my first Johndave fic, actually!!)!


End file.
